


I Want You

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sub Drop, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A/N: It seems I am only capable of smut in Human AUs but we will see how this goes.Warnings: Cursing, Handjob, Dom/Sub, Sub drop, anal, fingering





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It seems I am only capable of smut in Human AUs but we will see how this goes. 
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, Handjob, Dom/Sub, Sub drop, anal, fingering

Virgil had lost track of time _again_. There were times when he was feeling particularly anxious and decided he needed a release and Logan understood to an extent. 

It really depended on the day on what project Virgil would lose himself in. Sometimes writing, scrolling through social media, or on days like today, it was art. 

That is how Logan found him, hunched over the desk coloring with pastels. Logan had fondly rolled his eyes at the site of his boyfriend coloring like there was nothing else in the world. 

Of course, Logan knew that this was how Virgil helped cope with some of his anxiety and darker thoughts. But Virgil also knew that Logan was not capable of sleeping unless he was in bed. 

Which is how Logan ended up in the doorway of the study at 3:15 a.m. because this was just getting fucking ridiculous. Surely Virgil was tired by now and Logan needed to get some decent sleep if he was going to get to work in two hours. 

Logan groaned internally, there was something about seeing how focused Virgil was that was a huge turn on. He moved from his place in the doorway closer to Virgil. Upon getting a little closer Logan noticed that Virgil had managed to get the chalk colors all over his arms and shirt. Logan couldn’t help but smile to himself at how at peace Virgil looked. _Too bad he had to ruin it,_ Logan thought. 

Logan was standing directly behind Virgil’s chair now and in one movement he spun the chair so that Virgil was facing him. 

Virgil yelped in surprise and glared up at Logan, “What the fuck, Lo! I thought you were asleep and you know better than to sneak up on me!”

Logan shook his head and straddled Virgil’s legs in the chair, while wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, “I was trying to sleep, but you know I can’t sleep without you.” 

Virgil smirked and placed his arms around Logan’s waist, “Lo, it isn’t even that late.” He turned his head to check the clock, “Shit.” Then he looked back at Logan, “Oh baby, I’m sorry you had to sleep alone for so long.” 

Logan tilted his head to the side and looked at Virgil, “You could make it up to me.” 

Virgil smirked and tightened his grip on Logan’s waist, “Oh really now? What do you have in mind?”

Logan pulled Virgil’s face closer and in a deep low growl said, “I want you, V.” Then kissed his lips fiercely. 

After a couple of minutes, Virgil broke the kiss, managing to breathlessly say, “Dammit Lo.” 

Logan looked up at Virgil innocently and rolled his hips against Virgil’s, “What you don’t want this,” he said mockingly. 

Virgil rolled his eyes and let his hands roam over Logan’s chest, “Of course I want this but really Lo? You can’t just tell a man you want him at 3 in the fucking morning.”

Logan smirked, “Well maybe if you came to bed..” he trailed off placing a kiss on Virgil’s neck.

Virgil shivered, “You’re just asking for it now, aren’t you?” 

Logan got up from Virgil’s lap and grabbed him by the hand and started walking to their bedroom. 

Virgil had become slightly impatient with Logan’s game and pushed him up against the wall chest flush against the wall, “What do you want, brat?” 

Logan smirked into the wall and wiggled his hips against Virgil’s, “I want you, sir,” he purred. 

Virgil pressed his chest fully into Logan’s unclothed back and reached a hand around his boyfriend’s waist. Sliding his hand under Logan’s waistband and boxers. He smiled, “Already hard for me, brat?”

Logan whimpered, “I…I told you. I need you. You said I couldn’t deal with it myself and I need to sleep, sir.” 

Virgil started a slow pace on Logan’s cock, leaving his touch light and slow while going from shaft to tip. He tilted his head and sucked a dark mark on Logan’s shoulder. 

Logan let out a high pitch moan, “m–ore, sir.” He was trying his hardest not to buck into Virgil’s grip. 

Virgil released Logan’s cock and spun him around to face him. He took a couple of seconds to look at how flushed his boyfriend already was. Then moved his hands under Logan’s thighs to bring him up to his hips. 

Logan happily jumped up and locked his legs around Virgil’s waist while holding tightly to the other’s neck. 

Virgil pushed them both back into the wall, leaning in and kissing Logan with a passion that rivaled dirty. He started to nip at the bottom of Logan’s lip look for entry while rolling his hips into his boyfriend’s. Eventually, Logan let out a low moan and Virgil took that opportunity to run his tongue over Logan’s bottom lip before sliding into his mouth. 

Logan’s breath hitched and he pushed Virgil away for a minute trying to gain composure. Laying his head on Virgil’s shoulder.

Virgil tried to set him down but Logan wasn’t ready to get down, “Lo, are you okay?” 

Logan nodded his head, “Mhmm. ‘M fine.” 

Virgil knew that voice and started walking towards the bathroom instead. He somehow managed to get the bath started without much fighting while Logan was still holding onto him for dear life, “Lo, we are going to take a bath now, okay?”

Logan made a sound of agreement before slowly untangling himself from Virgil, “’M, sorry.” Then he stripped down the rest of the way. 

Virgil moved and placed a gentle hand on Logan’s cheek, “You’re okay, Lo. I’m not mad, angry, or disappointed.” He only moved his hand to remove his own clothes.

Logan wrapped his arms around himself feeling very vulnerable, until Virgil grabbed his hand and led him into the bath. 

Virgil laid down first and got comfortable before motioning for Logan to get in. 

Logan got in and leaned back so back against Virgil’s chest. He grabbed at Virgil’s hands and wrapped them around his waist. 

Virgil tightened his grip around Logan, “Are you okay, baby?” 

Logan moved his head under Virgil’s chin, “I love you.”

Virgil smiled, his nerd never did want to talk about his feelings, “I love you too, Logan. But you are deflecting the question.”

Logan chuckled a little, “Am I that easy to read, V?”

Virgil shook his head and smiled more, “No you aren’t. You’re really good at putting on a fake face but I have seen you through the worst of times so I know everything, Logan.”

Logan blushed and turned around to face his boyfriend sitting crosslegged on top of Virgil’s legs. He reached out a hand and placed it on Virgil’s cheek, “I think I dropped.”

Virgil’s smile faltered and his breathing increased, “Was it me?” 

Logan tilted his head and smiled, “No Virgil, it wasn’t you. I think I wanted something a little more gentle tonight but libido got the best of me.”

Virgil moved his hands to Logan’s waist and pulled him closer, “I’m so sorry, baby. Do you still want something more gentle?” 

Logan nodded his head and leaned in to kiss Virgil. He was now straddling Virgil’s legs. The kiss was slow and expressed everything neither of them could say in words. It was the reassurance they both needed to continue. Logan rolled his hips against Virgil’s letting their cocks slide against each other. 

Virgil broke the kiss with a gasp and leaned his against Logan’s forehead, “Logan, are you sure?”

Logan smiled and brought his lips back to Virgil’s, “Yes I am sure. If it gets too much for either of us we can stop right. Are you sure you want to continue?”

Virgil closed the little distance between them, “Yes if it gets too much for either we can stop. But for now, I want you.” 

Logan brought his hands down Virgil’s chest, settling them on his ribs. 

Virgil leaned back behind Logan and grabbed the lube they kept for,,,, reasons. 

Logan laughed at the action, “I’m not sure that will help when we are completely submerged in water.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Well it can’t hurt to try, Lo.”

Logan nodded and smiled, spreading his legs a bit further apart so that Virgil could have better access. 

Virgil uncapped the bottle of lube and spread it over his fingers before submerging his hand under water and to Logan’s entrance, just teasing the hole.

Logan rolled his eyes and shift so that he pushed himself back on two of Virgil’s fingers. He let out a long moan, “fu—uck.”

Virgil looked at Logan’s blissed-out face, “You know there is a reason why we usually start with one!” He tried to scold his boyfriend but it came out more sarcastic. 

Logan started bouncing himself up and down on the fingers, using Virgil’s shoulders to keep him steady, “I…I’m impatient… hnnggg.” The rest of his sentence being cut off by Virgil curing his fingers. 

Virgil smirked as he added another trying to aim for the spot he knew would make Logan melt. The loud drawn out moan of his boyfriend was everything he needed to tell him that he had found his prostate. He moved his other hand to settle on Logan’s hip to try and keep him still not wanting him to overdo it. 

Logan whined and leaned forward to rest his head on Virgil’s, “I think I’m stretched enough, V.”

Virgil smirked and captured Logan’s lips in a slow kiss, “Are you sure you want more, Lo?”

Logan nodded, then whined as Virgil removed his fingers. 

Virgil put both hands on Logan’s hips to align him correctly then slowly moved him to sink down on his dick. 

Logan let out a long moan as he bottomed out. He stayed still waiting for both of them to adjust. 

Virgil let out a little moan and looked at Logan, “moooove.”

Logan smirked and happily began a slow pace. He moved his hand to back around Virgil’s neck and closed the distance, needing to be closer. 

The kiss was slow and needy this time. Neither of them deepening the kiss but both of them more than happy to continue making out with the other. Sometimes the kiss would be interrupted by moans or growls but that only increased its intensity. 

Logan’s pace started to falter as he got closer to his climax. He dug his nails into Virgil’s shoulders as he came. 

Virgil let out a low moan and dug his own nails into Logan’s hip as he thrusted upward once more and came inside his boyfriend. 

Logan moved off of Virgil both of them letting out a hiss at the loss of the sensation. Then collapsed against Virgil’s chest. He turned himself around to lean back against Virgil, then peeked at the clock, “Fuck.” he muttered. 

Virgil held Logan close and placed gentle kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders, “What’s the matter, Lo?”

Logan groaned, “I have to get up for work in 45 minutes.” 

Virgil laughed, “Well I guess we are going to bed then.” He moved himself and Logan and started to drain the tub. Interlacing his hands with Logan’s and dragged him to the bedroom. 

Logan happily followed and quickly got himself in bed shifting once so that he could sleep with his head over Virgil’s heart. Logan could already feel himself drifting off when he felt Virgil’s hand rub circles on his back. 


End file.
